Cassunzerian
Cassunzerian is the poly ship between Rapunzel and Cassandra from the Tangled fandom. Canon Because of Rapunzel and Cassandra's breaking the rule actions had caused Rapunzel's hair to grow back and Cassandra didn't want to get in trouble for it, once they learn that it was her idea to crossover Corona's border wall, along with Rapunzel having nightmares about the black rocks that are possibly the cause of it, the two girls decided to take it upon themselves to discover why Rapunzel's hair has grown back by seeking out the help of a wizard that Cassandra has heard about. When the two arrived in Old Corona and first saw Varian in a dark room, which made him look terrifying to them, they were surprised to learn that Varian wasn't a wizard but a fourteen year old alchemist who doesn't believe in magic. While Cassandra was tempted to turn around once she began to believe that he may not be able to help them after all, Rapunzel chose to give Varian a chance since his alchemy might be able to help them and Varian was interested by their request. It wasn't everyday when the princess and her handmaiden would ask Varian for his alchemic assistance. Cassandra observes Varian as he looks at Rapunzel's hair and learn that Rapunzel can no longer use the healing incantation, before Varian shows the girls one of his inventions that would run a few tests on Rapunzel's hair. Cassandra didn't like the looks of it or the idea of Rapunzel stamped to it, while the answer seeking princess placed herself in it with hopes that Varian's invention would give them those answers. Sometime after Eugene joins them, another one of Varian's well-meaning inventions had began to cause chaos to Old Corona before Varian had a chance to stop it from happening. Cassandra had manged to save Varian, which sparked the young alchemist to develop a crush on Cass, while Rapunzel ends up losing the facts that Varian's invention had on her hair. As the girls and Eugene began to make their way back to the castle, the black rocks, that chased them on the night Rapunzel's hair grew back, had began to appear make their way to Varian's village. Sometime after the rocks began to appear in Old Corona, Varian journeys to the kingdom of Corona so he can enter one of his inventions in its science exposition. He first sees Cassandra as she is putting up the banner of kingdom's event before she gets called away and after Varian reties the banner when its note came undone, Rapunzel approaches him when she tried to show Cass one of the exposition's inventions she wanted her friend to see. Despite what had happened in Old Corona, Rapunzel is happy to see Varian again, just as he is happy to see both girls again. While Rapunzel looks at the exposition's other inventions, in which inspires her to enter it with her own invention, Varian helps Cassandra with her handmaiden duties so she can be made a guard for the day to which Varian explains to Rapunzel when she caught him with the castle's laundry. Just as Rapunzel wanted to take part in the exposition with her own invention for fun, Varian had asked Cassandra to be his assistant for when he displays his since it needs two people, but shortly after Cassandra was made a temporally royal guard she was assigned to serve as the judge's bodyguard. In which allows Cassandra to see both of Rapunzel and Varian's inventions, that did not win since Doctor St. Croix was more interested in showmanship than what the inventions themselves can do. When both Varian and Fernanda Pizazzo's inventions merged together and began to casus chaos, Rapunzel uses hers to help Varian and Cassandra stop it before anymore more chaos from its destroys the exposition's ground. After Varian and Cassandra exchange rewarding and thank you gifts, he tells both girls about the black rocks in Old Corona before the three travel back to the village in order to see them for their selves. As Rapunzel gets close to them the rocks began to glow to which gets Varian to note that she and they are somehow connected. Because of the King's orders Cassandra watches Rapunzel and Varian as they agree to keep their work on the rocks a secret. In the events of "Queen for a Day", Cassandra helps Rapunzel with her acting queen duties while Varian tries to rid his village of the black rocks when they began to threat the people and the village itself. Varian had informed Rapunzel of his Old Corona's problem and promises to help him when she could, but in the end Varian deiced to take matters in his own hand and had accidently placed his father in danger. While Varian make his way back to the castle, Rapunzel and Cassandra were having a snow day of fun until they get hit by a blizzard. Because of the state of emergency either Rapunzel or Cassandra were able to help Varian, as he was later sent out of the castle while the girls went in search for the ancient device that stopped a snow storm just like it. Even though both Rapunzel and Cassandra were able to save Corona, turning their backs on Varian while his father gets encased in crystal amber the young alchemist began to hate them and the rest of Corona for not helping him. Varian kept his hatred for the girls a secret while making them think that they are still friends until Varian made his anger known. Which later led to his attack on Corona in "Secret of the Sun Drop", as Rapunzel and Cassandra fight the Automaton Varian had sent to attack them as a taste of what there is to come, before he sends a mutualized Ruddiger to serve as a distraction to keep the girls and their friends buzzy while he kidnaps the queen. In their plan to save Arianna, Cassandra leads the assault on Old Corona and battles Varian's automaton army while Rapunzel confronts their former friend. Varian had planed to use Rapunzel's hair to free his father, but that failed he attacks them and takes Cassandra hostage to hurt Rapunzel. Who was able to use her connection with the black rocks to save Cass and defeat Varian. After Varian was send to prison, Rapunzel, Cassandra and their friends set themselves out on a journey beyond Corona. As the girls and their friends learned a bit more about the black rocks and the moonstone opal that created it, along with Rapunzel learning a second incaution that injures Cassandra's hand, their friendship slowly began to fall apart. While Varian had time to reflect on his actions as he began to regret them, along with wanting to be friends with Rapunzel and Cassandra again. Fanon Like Rapunzel, both Cassandra and Varian are two of the favorite characters in the Tangled TV series that are close with Rapunzel before certain events involving one of their parents causes them to betray the Princess. After the black rocks were revealed to have a connection with the Son-Drop flower and a drop of moonlight (which created the Moonstone opal), fans had believed that Varian was going to turn out to be the human host of the power that became from the moon, which had him and Rapunzel linked together in many versions of the Moon!Varian theory turn AU, before the season two finally had Cassandra merging herself with the Moonstone opal and gained its destructive powers. While Varian was able to redeem himself during the first episode of season three. Because of the bond that both Rapunzel and Varian had with Cass, the two had tried to reach out to her in "Cassandra's Revenge", along with fans seeing the two teaming up in their mission to save Cass from herself. It may not be the most popular poly ship, and is bit of a friendship ship, in the Tangled fandom, the ship still has a few supporters who are hoping that all three of them to be friends again. Fandom FAN FICTION :Rapunzel/Cassandra/Varian tag on FanFiction.Net Gallery FanArt Varian_Fighting_Beside_Rapunzel_and_Cass_in_Beyond_the_Corona_Walls_by_codynaomiswire.jpg (Fanon)_S2_Varian_with_the_Girls_in_Freebird_by_codynaomiswire.jpg Sprinkling_Light_by_NightSky-Wonderer.png Variations :Cassarian refers to the ship between Cassandra and Varian :Cassunzel refers to the ship between Cassandra and Rapunzel :Varunzel refers to the ship between Rapunzel and Varian